Lab Rats Court
by Echanting Grace
Summary: Rachel is a judge. Every week, she receives cases based on the complaints of Lab Rats characters. Whether, personal or not, stupid or serious, or just for fun, we accept all cases. Judge Rachel Smith, or just Judge Smith or just Judge, is what she is called. Judge Smith, deals with fair rulings, with some experience levels of Law and Justice. My cases will try to be made enjoyable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. I wish I did. But I don't. I only own Rachel. I herby, end my disclaimer. **

**A/N: All case suggestions of this day, (December 21, 2014), are only to be responded by P.M. only! Thank You!**

_Case One: Bionic siblings are suing each other for their abilities going haywire and attacking each other's own personal things. _

_Plaintiff: Adam Charles Davenport_

_Defendant: Breanne Patricia Davenport_

The bailiff, after being forced to become a bailiff by the judge, addressed the court which compromised of all the characters of the television series _Lab Rats_.  
>"All rise for the honorable Judge Smith!" The bailiff's voice rose across the court.<p>

Judge Smith walked into the court, but no one rose for her, much to the chagrin of the Bailiff.

"I said, ALL RISE FOR…"

The bailiff's voice was interrupted by the vicious attack of a cat to the face. They fell down, stringing curses, as they tried to get the cat off them, much to their dismay.

The judge walked to through the doorway, just to see the incident. "Okay…medics!" As they were called, we watched as they were carried off. Suddenly, a woman in a black coat stood up, trying to run to them. "Hey, stop right there!" The judge yelled.

They turned around and said, "Who me? I was just trying to reach my cat!"

I smirked as they approached. "Since your cat was the one that caused this problem, you will be our new bailiff, Terry."

"Why, do I have to be a bailiff? I don't have any law experience."

"You always have those side jobs remember? So you should have at least some experience."

She groaned and sat down. "Okay," she said looking over the papers. "We have Bree and Adam Davenport, or as I like to call them, Lady Blah-blah and Empty Box on a Neck."

I rolled my eyes as the defendant and plaintiff came up. "First to make sure you tell the truth, I need you to raise your right hand." "Raise your right hand and repeat after me. I herby promise to accept all the questions given to me and I promise, by the law, to always be honest in my answers."

"I herby promise to accept all the questions given to me and I promise, by the law, to always be honest in my answers," the siblings repeated.

"Okay, Adam, state your incident."

"What?"

"State your reasoning," the judge said getting fed up.

"Huh?"

"Say what happened!" she yelled.

"Oh!" Okay. Bree always gets mad at me and Chase playing pranks on her. So, I find it funny and use it to make her mad. So, anyway, I used my ice breath on her, and made her shiver in front of her boyfriend Owen."

"He's not my boyfriend, Bozo!" A shout was heard.

"Bree don't use that type of language! There are children in this room," the judge pointed at Leo for example, ignoring his glare. "Anyway, hurry and state your defense."

"Thank You! My, idiot of a brother, Adam, froze me in place, literally, in front of Owen! He wanted to show him how to make a frozen monkey sculpture, but missed and froze me in place!"

The judge turned her head back to Adam and asked, "Why did you want to make a frozen monkey sculpture?"

"I wanted to make one, because I wanted to complete my collection of frozen animals. Here, I have proof!" The bailiff took the photo and handed it to the judge, who examined it and put it on a projector for everyone to see.

Terry send in a loud booming voice," As you all know, the plaintiff's monkey here, is all perfect, with its icy glisten." The next slide was shown, with a monkey broken into pieces. "But now, it is broken into pieces. Is this a coincidence, or a plan set up? I tell you, it is part of her devious plan!"

Suddenly, Bree stood up. "That is not true! I didn't plan anything or do anything to that monkey!"

"Bree, the facts are right there. There is no denying it. Now, did you or did you not, ruin Adam's piece?"

We watched as she squirmed and tensed up. Finally, she broke. "Fine, I admit it! I did ruin his stupid sculpture. I only did it because he embarrassed me in front of Owen!"

"Bree, Adam said, I only did it because you're always spending time with Owen. I miss my baby sister," he said in a sad voice, which matched his face.

"Adam," she trailed off.

"Wow, awkward," the judge said in a sing song voice. "Bree, you are in a tough situation. Jury, will you please deliver the verdict?"

We turned to the jury seat, and saw it empty.

"Okay, where the heck is our jury?"

"They realized that Perry will be the bailiff, and fled the scene," Leo said in a laughing voice.

"Where are we going to find a new jury?"

"I got that covered!" a voice shouted.

We turned to the direction to see Krane standing there, with an annoyed face plastered on his face.

"Krane?!" everybody yelled. Immediately, Adam and Bree jumped out of their seats and rushed forward, ready for attack.

"Relax; I'm not here for revenge. I'm waiting till I get my chance. Besides, with these specially designed handcuffs attached to my body, I can't go anywhere," he explained.

"Okay, but that still doesn't solve our problem with no jury."

"I got it covered. Attention Soldiers!" Instantly, 12 bionic soldiers from Krane's army filled the seats of the Jury box.

They stood up and delivered their verdict. "We the jury, find the defendant guilty for destruction of private property."

The judge turned to Bree, raised their gravel, and said, "Breanne Patricia Davenport, you have been found guilty of destruction of private property and sentenced to the breakup and prevention of seeing your boyfriend Owen."

"NO!" Bree's shout rang across the room. But to no avail, she was dragged out of the courtroom and had ankle handcuffs put on her feet so she wouldn't escape.

"Ha-Ha! I knew it! Speedy Feet, Leo Doody, you owe me a week of detention," she said in a cackling witch-like voice.

"What! Why am I in detention? I did nothing wrong!"

"Doody, you are in detention because you said the jury fled because of me! So, you are forced to spend detention with me and your sister," Perry responded smartly.

"No. This is so unfair. I am going to get my justice Terry!" His voice rose in a squeaky manner.

"I'm here. I'm here! I was just at the science convention and ran into some trouble," Chase said as he passed out due to lack of oxygen. Quickly, Donald and Douglas rushed to his side and picked him up, taking him home.

"Well, looks like my work here is down. Now come, bionic soldiers. Oh, Dooley-Davenports, I will get my revenge and this time, you won't be so lucky." His voice was drowned out as he and his soldiers disappeared.

The Judge brought her gravel down with a bang and send in a booming voice, "THIS CASE IS DIMISSED!"

**Next week: Chase vs. Donald**

**A/N: Please excuse any grammar mistakes, or anything you think isn't right. **

**I'll see you next time!**

**~Enchanting Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. I wish I did, but sadly, I do not. I only own Rachel. I herby end my disclaimer. **

_Case Two: A nerdy boy is suing an Ego-centric man for not taking him and his siblings out into the real world. _

_Plaintiff: Chase Leonardo Davenport_

_Defendant: Donald Davenport_

Please excuse any grammar mistakes. Or anything you think you is not right.

The Bailiff, unfortunately, had to wake up early in the morning to get to the courthouse to announce today's case. Tiredly, but loudly so that everyone could hear, yelled, "ALL RISE FOR THE GIRL WHO MADE ME WAKE UP IN THE MORNING, JUDGE SMITH!"

The judge walked through the doorway of the court, and took a seat at her desk. "Terry, she said. You had to wake up early. That's part of working in the law field."

"You made me miss my cat's feeding!"

"That's not my fault! You should've fed them earlier! Now, hurry up and announce the case today."

Grumbling, she said, "We have Squat Mug and Money Bags." She paused when she saw the look the Judge gave her. "Fine, we have Chase and Donald Davenport. Anyway, Chase is suing his uncle for never taking them, his siblings and himself, out into the real world."

"Wait, the judge said. Isn't that pretty useless because the damage is already done?"

"I know, she sighed. I don't understand completely, but I here that Donald is paying a lot of cash for this." She finished with a strange giddy look in her face.

"Hmm… that's good. Now please stop looking like that, it's creeping me out. Anyway, let's let this case begin!"

The defendant and plaintiff came up. They made no knowledge of each other as they sat down in their respective places.

"In order to begin, we have to make sure that you promise to speak the truth," Perry said.

They nodded as they vowed to be honest in their statements.

"Okay, Mr. Chase Davenport, since you are the plaintiff, you go first, "the judge said.

"Thank you, Judge! Now, as you all know, my uncle, Donald Davenport, kept my siblings and I trapped in the basement of our house for the past 15 years!"

The judge turned to the defendant, nodding her head disapprovingly. "Mr. Davenport, do you have any say to this?"

"Say to this!? I kept them in a basement to protect them. No one could've found out about their bionics if Leo wouldn't have them!" He yelled. He realized his mistake, but it was too late.

A collective of gasps rang across the court. "You must order in the court!" The judge yelled, as she repeatedly banged her gravel on the podium. She then turned to face him.

"Mr. Donald Davenport," she said professionally. "Did you mean to keep your niece and nephews in the basement for a long period of time?"

"Well," he said nervously, fidgeting with his fingers. "I didn't want their secret to be exposed. I wanted them to train to save the world." He looked around at the court before he yelled, "I have a witness! Tasha, honey, would you please come to the stand?"

"Yes. Would Mrs. Davenport please come to the stand?"

Tasha nervously came to the front of the stand and waited for her turn to speak.

"Mrs. Davenport. You are here to testify against the case of your husband and your Nephew/ Step Son. You have to testify would truly honest answers, or I would have no choice but to hold this against your own accord."

She nodded uncomfortably, but stood up straight, trying her best to not let her nervousness show.

"Okay. Mrs. Davenport, what was your first reaction to meeting Adam, Bree and Chase?"

"To tell you the truth, I was shocked and angry and a little scared. I was shocked because of all the information to take in and I was angry because he lied to me about them."

"Thank you Mrs. Davenport," she said to her. Then she turned to Donald. "Mr. Donald Davenport, do you realize that your action has brought a share of emotions unto your wife?" She then turned to the plaintiff. "Mr. Chase Davenport? Do you testify against this?"

"As a matter of fact I do," he said proudly. "I would like to call my sister, Bree, to the stand."

We watched as Bree sped to the podium to give her account.

"Ms. Bree Davenport, you are here today to give your account of the suing of your uncle, Donald Davenport. You have to promise to give your full statement honestly, or it would be held as accounted against you." 

She was uncomfortable but said her response. "Well, I really wanted to get out of the basement, but he said that I couldn't leave for my own protection. All we did for 15 years in the basement was train. Well, besides that, Adam, Chase and I were really close, because it was just us, you know."

"Hmm," the judge said, rubbing her chin. "That's an interesting statement Ms. Breeana Davenport. Don't you agree Mr. Donald Davenport?"

"I had to do that for their protection! Don't you guys agree?" No one said a word as he yelled. He sighed. "I have one more witness. Would Leo Dooley please come up to the stand?"

"Yes, would Mr. Leo Dooley come to the stand?"

We watched as he made his way to the front of the stand and sat down quietly.

"Mr. Leo Dooley, just as you witnessed your cousin and your mother give their own account, you are here today to state your account on what happened that day you met your cousins/step-siblings, Adam, Bree, and Chase. You must state your account honestly, or it will be held against your own accord."

He gulped and nodded before testifying. "The day I met Adam, Bree and Chase, was the best day of my life. Not only did I get siblings, but I also got 3 best friends." He turned to Donald, smiling guiltily, then he said to him, "Sorry Big D, but I 'm own their side." He turned to us and gave his account. "We had many adventures together. Their first mission, stopping Teddy from hacking into all the electronics world-wide, being held hostage and getting kidnapped by Krane."

"You had quite the adventure. Didn't you Mr. Leo Dooley?"

"Yes, I did," he said smiling at his older siblings.

She turned to Chase. "Mr. Chase Davenport, are you finished testifying? Because, if you are not, you have to hurry before the verdict is delivered."

Chase took a moment to think about who his next and final witness will be. Finally, he came to a decision. "I call my brother, Adam Davenport, to the stand."

Everyone eyes went wide at who his witness will be. They all started talking quietly, so they won't be heard. Leo and Bree ran to their brother and pulled him aside.

"Chase. What are you doing man?" Leo questioned, shaking him.

"Adam won't know what to say! We're doomed!" Bree yelled.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," he said smiling and shaking his head. His siblings looked at him worriedly.

"ORDER! WHY WON'Y TOU PEOPLE BE QUIET!" The judge yelled while banging her gravel repeatedly. When they settled down, she called Adam to the stand. "Mr. Adam Davenport, you are here to testify against the actions of your uncle/ father figure, Donald Davenport."

"Huh," he said confused.

"Adam, was Mr. Davenport with you and your siblings during your childhood? If yes, tell us what happened."

"Okay. All we did with Mr. Davenport was train. We never left the basement. I wanted to go upstairs."

"Yes, but could you…" her voice was cut off as Adam started speaking again.

"It was good until evil uncle daddy said he was our real dad and that Mr. Davenport stole us from him."

A collective of gasps rang across the court. Once again, the judge banged her gravel to stop the noise. "Mr. Donald Davenport, is this true?"

All eyes were on him. His family's eyes telling him to speak the truth. The audience's eyes, waited with agitated suspense. Lastly, the jury's eyes waited for him to hurry so that they can deliver the verdict. He finally broke. "Yes, it's true. I did keep them locked in a basement for 15 years. I did train them continually so that they can be heroes, and yes, I did steal them from my younger brother."

"Mr. Donald Davenport, we were given enough evidence to prove that: 1, if there was a need to train, why couldn't they have gone on their missions earlier in the childhood? 2, you made them miss 15 years of their life, trapped in a basement, not even providing them with education, let alone proper treatment. Lastly, did you happen to realize that only will their social life would be affected, but also their mental and physical?" The judge accused.

Mr. Davenport just looked on helplessly, as everyone in the courtroom glared at him.

The judge shook her head before turning to the jury. "Jury, please deliver the verdict."

The jury remained seating, until a girl with black hair stood. "We the jury, have found, Donald Davenport, guilty, of kidnapping, abuse, possession of holding government weapons, and illegally, experimenting on children. We sentence him to death," she concluded without any hint of remorse our emotion.

Chaos filled the courtroom. Tasha was screaming angrily, tears running down her face, as her son tried to physically restrain her. Bree was huddled in the corner shaking uncontrollably, mumbling incoherently. Chase was paralyzed with shock, trying to comprehend what had happened. Adam was trying to take care of both them. He tried to not let his grief show, by shaking angrily. Douglas, who made his presence known, ran up to his brother, and tried to fight off the officers holding him, but failed. The judge covered her head in her hands, as she tried to stop the chaos that was ensuring. Numerous police officers came in, and shot people with sleeping darts. They were carried out of the building. The only people left were the judge and the Dooley-Davenport family. Before they were taken away, Douglas stepped in front of them, put a small box in front of them, and they disappeared with light engulfing them. The judge recovered from her shock and left the courtroom.

**Wow… You must hate me now. Don't worry everything will turn out right. I promise. **

**For those who are wondering of the things he did to get that sentence, here it is. **

**Guilty of Kidnapping- He stole Adam, Bree and Chase from Douglas.**

**Abuse- He trained them and never took them out of the basement.**

**Government Weapons- Everything in the lab is government property. **

**Experimenting on children- Technically, Douglas gave them the chips and experimented on them.**

**A.N: Like I promised, everything will be okay. **

**A.N: I hope you have a great new year! I'll see you next year!**

**~Enchanting Grace**


End file.
